A Sweet Sugar Rush Story
by WonderfulDreams
Summary: The characters at Sugar Rush have fun! Vanilla Butter!
1. The Conversation

"Okay, how do I look?" Rancis Fluggerbutter turns towards Swizzle Malarkey and Gloyd Orangeboar, who are guests at his house, now hanging out in his bedroom. The arcade is to open in twenty minutes. He asks this _after_ looking in the mirror for a long time. He also has a very delightful, chocolatey odor.

"Dude..." says Gloyd. Gloyd and Swizzle are about to lightly prank Rancis. Swizzle says, "What's wrong with your hair?"

Rancis makes a very shocked, worried face. While looking in two of his mirrors, he exclaims, " **What? There's nothing** —— **Oh gosh, bye.** " He walked into the bathroom to check on his hair.

"Haha!" Gloyd says, fist-pumping The Swizz.

Seconds later, they get bored. They decide to talk.

Swizzle says, "So, Gloyd... Who do you hate?"

Gloyd replies, "Wh-What? Nobody."

"You know what I mean!..." Swizzle says. He looks into Rancis' nearest cabinet and finds hundreds of peanut butter cups. His face brightens, he looks at Gloyd, and starts unwrapping.

Gloyd spills the jellybeans. "It's like Rancis and Vanellope are programmed to be together! I just-"

" _I just_ think that you're jellyous." Swizz interrupts.

"Don't interrupt me, you rainbow lollipop!" Gloyd says, his cheeks orange. Swizzle giggles.

Gloyd continues, "I just... I just want somebody too!"

Rancis opens the door super loudly.

"Thank you for pranking me." Rancis walks over to them and smirks. "Swizz, how about.. you and... Adora?"

Most of the orange draws away from Orangeboar's cheeks as he makes an uneasy face.

Swizzle throws his package of peanut butter cups.

" **PFFFFFTTTFFFF-WHAT? NO!!!**

 _You mean,_ Adorabeezle _Winterpop_?"

Gloyd remarks,

"What do you think?"

Swizzle says,

"Umm.. no! Her name sounds super grand. You have 'Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Rancis Fluggerbutter,' then, **ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP!** That's like, eight syllables!"

"Your point?" Rancis asks.

"She's **superficial!** " The Swizz bursts.

"Ummm..." Gloyd utters. Swizzle Malarkey starts monologuing. "You know how, she's all bright, pretty, perfect-looking, and colorful, right?"

"Yup..." Gloyd says.

" ** _Vanellope is._** _" Rancis spoke without thinking. He blushes super hard and covers his mouth with his dominant hand. Gloyd smiles at him._

 _"Welp, **she's not!** " Swizzle shouts. _Gloyd immediately makes an angry face, but tries to hide it.

 _"She acts like... she's better than me... and... fudge." Swizzle ends it. He has flashbacks of when Adorabeezle was teasing and ice-creaming him._

 _"Welp, forgetting about Adorabeezle..." Rancis says. "How about..."_

In unison, Gloyd and Rancis ask, " **STICKY?** " Swizzle starts choking on a peanut butter cup. He starts the noises, punching his chest. "Oh..." Gloyd says.

"Whoa. You okay there, bud?" a caring Rancis says, patting Swizzle on the back. After choking, a better Swizzle swallows his choked up candy.

Swizzle coughs. "Thanks, Butterfingers." he says.

Rancis nods.

"If you died, would you have respawned?" Gloyd asks. Swizzle makes a sighing noise.

" _Umm?_ " Rancis says, wanting Swizzle to answer the question about Sticky. Swizzle blushes profusely.

"We're just fr-acquaintances!"

"Uh-huh." says Gloyd, his fist under his own chin, looking into Swizzle's eyes with a smile.

"Acquaintances that smile and blush at each other all the time. Those are the faces somebody makes when they're thinking about their crush." Rancis points out.

"You and Vanellope?" Swizzle roasted Rancis like a marshmallow on s'mores.

" **Ugh!** " says Rancis.

"See? I'm not like you guys!" says Gloyd. "She's probably the reason why you got hit by that gumball. You're always staring at her."

"What? That thing came at me by surprise." Swizzle tells.

"Oh." Rancis says. " _That_ was the day I realized how good-looking Vanellope is..." He starts blushing and daydreaming. "Hello, RANCIS!" says Gloyd, trying to get his attention. Rancis snaps out of it.

"YOU my friend, really like Vanellope Von Schweetz," says Swizzle.

"And you, my friend," Rancis states, "really like Sticky Wipplesnit."


	2. No Denying

Outside, the three friends are walking to the racing area. Rancis stops at his RV1. He starts touching it, loving it, and thinking about Vanellope. I could say he took himself into another world thinking about it, but he technically didn't. He starts smiling and blushing a little, making a face that he has never made before.

Swizzle and Gloyd look behind and see Rancis gazing at the kart.

"Look at our Fluggerbutt now." says Swizzle, elbowing Gloyd.

All three of the boys have crushes. It's just that Rancis Fluggerbutter makes it more obvious.

Swizzle walks a little closer to Rancis. "You're thinking about her." Swizzle says.

Rancis makes a nervous face, but isn't in denial. "Right."

They continue walking.

Gloyd says, "You know, it was so funny when Vanellope said we would be executed."

Swizzle agrees. "Oh. Yeah, I was so scared!"

Rancis says, "We actually started crying. I was so heartbroken! She's so... funny."

Swizzle says, in a weird tone of voice, "I think that one day, maybe, over a course of time...

you might be Prince Fluggerbutter."

 _Gloyd makes a face._

Rancis replies,

 _"Pfft, what? **I'm already royalty!** "_

Gloyd and Swizzle laugh lightly.

"So, you're stealing her sense of _humor_ now?" Gloyd asks.

"What? No, I just... wait..." Rancis says.

Gloyd and Swizzle make questioning faces.

Rancis asks, "You're not gonna tell her, are you?"

Immediately, Swizzle answers. **"NO! NOPE! NEVER COULD, NEVER WOULD!"**

"Uh huh." Gloyd agrees.

Swizzle continues. "That's for _you_ to do, not us!

We...

are...

 _silent_."

Orange boy says, "Mouths closed!"

Even though it might not seem like it, they are being completely truthful.

Swizzle then says, "Yup! **_You_** can tell her. **_We_** can promise you that we are **_NOT_** going to tell Vanellope that—"

Peanut Butter Boy then covers Swizzle's mouth with two of his fingers, then puts his hands behind himself to look more cute and mysterious.

Vanellope makes an appearance.

With a smile, she says, "Hey, boys! Y-"

She stops talking after taking a closer look at Rancis.

She didn't realize how _alluring_ he was _before._

 _"Wow._ " she whispers.

Rancis was trying not to throw up or freak out.

"Hey, Vanellope." he says, smoothly and casually with a prominent blush.

Taffyta and Candlehead appear. Gloyd and Swizzle wave. Crumbelina, Sticky, and Jubileena gather up and start talking. Swizzle brightens when he sees Sticky and he walks over to her.

Swizzle whispers something into her ear and Rancis glances at them with a curious look on his face. Swzzle just winks at him. Sticky laughs. _Swizzle likes to put a smile on Sticky's face or make her laugh._

 _The racers put their helmets on and hop into their karts._ A player starts the game.

Rancis Fluggerbutter is selected.

The racers spawn at Gumball Gorge.

 ** _3..._**

 ** _2..._**

 ** _1..._**

GO!


	3. Prepare for Slumber

**_(the very next day...)_**

Gloyd Orangeboar is sitting down in his house, on his bed, thinking about Vanellope and his slumber party. Strangely, his mind is rummaging through his brain, searching for something, something specific. He'd usually be thinking about Adorabeezle, loving the way she _is_ and all. Not this time. This time, it is just Vanellope.

Pumpkin Head has noticed that things have changed so suddenly, yet smoothly. Gloyd does not like to open up to others (excluding Rancis and Swizzle) as much as the other racers do. He has not exactly apologized to President Vanellope Von Schweetz for bullying her just two months ago, either.

All he wants to do is think at the very moment. No distractions, no outside voices, but peace and quiet. Focusing, concentrating, thinking. Vanellope and Gloyd had, maybe, _no relationship with each other. That was actually quiet sad. Strangers, are they?_

Heck, he hasn't even talked to her... in what, their lives? Maybe he's called her a glitch once or twice, but that was it. Gloyd inhales and exhales the sweet air. He thinks about what Rancis Fluggerbutter would do in this situation. Then, he grabs a pen and paper and begins to write.

 ** _(thirty minutes later...)_**

 **The oreo guards at the Sugar Rush Castle entrance march.**

 ** _"OREO, OREEEEEO!_**

 ** _OREO, OREEEEEO!_**

 ** _OREO, OREEEEEO!"_**

President Vanellope Von Schweetz is checking off her long list of things to do. Sour Bill approaches her with a letter and a tiny smile on his face. Sour Bill is notably a more happy candy now that Vanellope is president. Before he says anything, Vanellope turns around, noticing him from behind.

"Sour Bill," she says. "Are you... smiling?"

Sour Bill was shook.

"Uh, no!" he says, with his tired voice.

"Van, you have received a letter."

Vanellope allows Sour Bill to call her Van, since she doesn't really care and Sour Bill shows her so much respect anyway.

"Thank you, Sur." Vanellope says, taking the letter to read it.

Dang, **_it's long._** _She takes a seat at the nearest chair, which is soft, comfortable, and amazing._ She's experienced two months of it. She reads the letter and ends up being a little _surprised._ When she heard something of _Gloyd,_ it was because _Adorabeezle Winterpop_ mentioned him.

She is _practically_ going to be _meeting_ him. She could guess that Gloyd is friends with Rancis, which made her even more happy. One thing about Gloyd that stands out must be the orange in his cheeks, although it wasn't as amazing as the red or pink in Rancis' adorable, freckled cheeks. Vanellope is open to learning more, since Gloyd is apparently one of her **_subjects_**. Once she has some free time, she will glady write her replying letter.

 ** _(one hour later...)_**

At Swizzle's house, which looks similar to his kart and partially like an upside-down tornado, Swizzle pets his animal cracker cat. Rancis is reading a book. Gloyd rings the doorbell. Swizzle goes to answer it without saying a word. Gloyd has President Vanellope's replying letter in his hand and is pretty happy compared to his usual mood. Swizzle opens his door.

"Hey." he tells Gloyd softly.

"She _accepted_ it!" Gloyd whispers.

"What?" Swizzle whispers, surprised.

"I know!" Gloyd shoots back. He thinks for two seconds before whispering again.

"Should we... trick Rancis?"

Rancis is not aware of what Swizzle and Gloyd are saying.

Swizzle whispers,

"Nah. He's probably already under _some_ pressure, trying to look good, winning races, being dedicated to reading, having a crush on Vanellope and everything. Don't wanna... stress out our friend."

Gloyd replies, with a slightly sinister smirk on his face,

"You're... _really_ right. I'm stirring up a better range of pranks anyway..."

Swizzle quickly says, while letting him into his house,

"Oh. Nope. Gloyd, your pumpkin patch is already scary enough."

Gloyd whispers,

"Don't worry! We'll be prepared for it."

"What was that?" Rancis asks.

Swizzle answers,

"She accepted the invitation!"

Rancis gets super happy. _Too_ happy.

 ** _"Wait, WHAT? ArE YoU sERiOus???"_**

He blushes so much, it's hilarious. Swizzle says,

"Slow down, tiger!"

Rancis replies immediately, running out of the house.

"I— I just, _I have to go!"_

Swizzle and Gloyd look at each other and shrug.


End file.
